


The Warmth of Northern Summer

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Holidays, M/M, Slice of Life, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer practice was cancelled because of summer heat. Initially dejected, Hinata didn't expected that he would go to Hokkaido with Kageyama. What would five days with Kageyama alone in far, unfamiliar place would bring for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I know some of you have heard this news, but this summer is this hottest summer in the past fifty years. Government has issued warning to stay indoor and dehydrated at all time, so practicing volleyball isn’t exactly a good idea now.”

The gym was filled with groans as Coach Ukai sighed.

“We’ll get better. We’ll be the strongest. But that comes in time. No matter how good you are at volleyball, you can’t go against the nature,” the blond-haired coach frowned.

Takeda-sensei who stood beside him nod, “I know that everyone is really pumped up, but think about this as a chance to relax and enjoy your summer break. If you take your time off volleyball, you can return refreshed and new. By then, hopefully you will excel faster. Okay?”

“Okay!” chorused the members of volleyball team.

*)*

“But, Maaan, this is really suck,” groaned Hinata. He had return in his summer clothing after shedding his practice jersey and currently fiddling with his bicycle’s lock. “We have a whole week off until the heat goes down! What am I supposed to do for seven days? Soaking in tub until I get pruney?”

Kageyama, who waited for Hinata and his bicycle business as usual, replied coolly, “What do you expect to do, then? Pull the sun so it doesn’t stop right on top of Japan for a whole week?”

“I really want to be able to,” Hinata pouted, finally pulling his bicycle out of its parking space. “Imagine if I could control the sun, Kageyama! It’s going to be fun.”

Kageyama scoffed.

Hinata glared, but he chuckled eventually. He knew Kageyama long enough to know that scoffing was Kageyama’s way to chuckle when he found something amusing. Kageyama didn’t laugh, but he started to smile more like human being instead of demon from the deepest pit of hell. He also smiled a lot to Hinata, but Hinata had noted that Kageyama didn’t exactly smile in public. Hinata wondered what did that mean.

“If you could control the sun,” Kageyama mumbled, shoving his hands into his shorts’ pockets. “I would probably vacate from earth- no, solar system, since you don’t seem to be a very capable sun-controller…”

Hinata did his best to launch a punch towards Kageyama while holding his bicycle. They bickered and shouted at each other until they walked outside the school gate, sighing again.

Though Hinata believed that Kageyama had developed more facial expression than the first time Hinata became his teammate, Kageyama still didn’t do things that most of Hinata’s friends do. Much like Hinata, Kageyama didn’t show the sign of exhaustion. But unlike Hinata, Kageyama didn’t smile every five minutes and didn’t laugh out loud until he cried. He was also not very nice generally and he didn't usually call Hinata with just 'Hinata', but a single phrase of 'Dumbass Hinata'.

Kageyama also didn’t usually use his phone, which was why Hinata paid extra attention when Kageyama pulled his flip phone out from his bag as they walked.

He seemed to be receiving some message, so Kageyama typed a reply as they walked. Hinata took caution to watch the street for both of them, since Kageyama was really vulnerable when he was typing.

(Kageyama typed on his phone very, very slowly, much worse than Hinata’s 92 years old grandfather. When Hinata pointed this out, Kageyama had attempted to strangle him so hard that by the time he did it, Hinata could see white.)

(But Kageyama was also really vulnerable when he was sleeping. All those training camps and sleepovers had taught Hinata that Kageyama slept like a log, drools more often than not in the ugliest, most hilarious way possible, and had this peaceful expression on his face when he sleeps, which made him looked magically ten years younger.)

When Kageyama was finally done with his messaging business—Hinata was trying very hard not to laugh, his mind was still hot from after-image of Kageyama scowling at his phone and typed at the speed of snail—he sighed.

“Hinata, I have to go somewhere.”

“OK, I’ll accompany you.”

“It’s somewhere down town, though.”

“Even better. Let’s go there with my bicycle.”

“Wouldn’t it be safer to go with train?”

“Kageyama, you had 30 yen left on your wallet. You couldn’t buy bread after you bought that milk and you ate at least half of my lunch to compensate for your gargantuan hungry stomach,” Hinata stated, matter-of-factly.

“Don’t you have money, though?” Kageyama pouted.

Hinata pulled out his wallet. He had 5 yen left.

“You’re worse than me!” barked Kageyama.

Hinata just laughed, “The bike, then?”

“Fine,” Kageyama grunted, reached for the bike’s handlebars.

Hinata hopped on the bike even before Kageyama sat on the saddle. “Gooo, Kageyama!”

“Don’t say it like I'm a dog, dammit!”

“Ah, you’re more like a cat like a dog, Kageyama. Dog is cute and obedient. You’re like… annoying and king-y.”

“Why you! I’m so smacking you if my hands weren’t occupied.”

Hinata just laughed as the bike started to move.

Summer wasn’t very bad when it means he got to ride bicycle with Kageyama for whatever business the setter had in town.

*)*

When they stopped in front of a travel agency, Hinata just went, “Eh…?”

Kageyama walked in so casually and talked to the man behind the counter. Hinata just followed Kageyama to another counter in the deeper section, where they talked about airplane fare to Hokkaido.

“Hokkaido?” exclaimed Hinata.

For the first time since Kageyama entered the travel agency, he seemed to realize that he went there with Hinata, “Yeah. I’m going there for five days.”

“Oh!” Hinata nodded. “Oh…” but then he looked down at his shoes.

Did this mean that Kageyama would be away on North while Hinata spent an agonizing summer alone? Though Hinata knew that he couldn’t do any practice, he would at least hope to spend times talking about volleyball endlessly with Kageyama.

Kageyama seemed to reach the end of his agreement with the airplane ticket man when the man behind the counter pointed at Hinata.

“Does your friend there come with you?” he asked, smiling as he did.

“Eh?” Hinata suddenly realized he was in travel agency again.

Kageyama was facing the man, so Hinata couldn’t see his face. “Is it possible to?”

They talked about price for another minute, then Kageyama turned his head towards Hinata. “Do you want to, Hinata?”

Hinata raised his eyebrows, “Do I want to what?”

“Do you want to come with me to Hokkaido, Dumbass?” groaned Kageyama.

Hinata blinked, “Say what?”

“It’s cheaper if I bought two return tickets. I guess my parents won’t mind either if I brought a friend along,” Kageyama spoke, straight-faced.

Hinata gulped. He had never went to Hokkaido, but he was sure that flying form Miyagi to Hokkaido wouldn’t be cheap.

“It’s… really okay, right?” Hinata gulped again.

“Do you want to or not?” Kageyama glared, but then his expression softened. “The temperature is cooler in Hokkaido, so I’m sure we can get some practice done there.”

To this, Hinata nodded, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes, please!”

After Kageyama talked some more about buying two tickets with the ticket man, Hinata had knelt and bowed to Kageyama, “Thank you, Great King Kageyama, for intend to bring me with you to Hokkaido! I will practice hard and I won’t disappoint you!”

Kageyama smacked Hinata’s head.

“T-that hurts!” yelled Hinata, raising his face.

“Stand up,” ordered Kageyama, looked absolutely king-y. “It’s also holiday, you dumbass. We’ll practice, but I have some other business there too.”

Hinata didn’t ask what other business Kageyama might have in Hokkaido, since he was to giddy with the prospect of going to Hokkaido for the first time in his life.

When Hinata accompanied Kageyama to some sort of cashier, he yelped when Kageyama pulled out a black card.

“Are you paying with that, Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded, “Yeah.”

“And here I thought you only had 30 yen!”

“I just have 30 yen in cash. You’re not wrong. Beside, I can't use credit card on school canteen, anyway.”

Hinata never thought about this before, but maybe Kageyama was rich. His house was nice. His shoes were nice. Even his face was nice, though Hinata had no idea whether Kageyama’s face had anything to do with his richness.

Did this mean that Hinata would probably stay at five stars hotel in Hokkaido or something? Hinata believed he could cry from happiness right there on the travel agency.

When they walked outside the agency’s door, Hinata hugged Kageyama from behind, making the taller male let out an, “Ooomph!” sound.

“What is it, Hinata?” said Kageyama. Hinata didn’t see Kageyama’s face, because his face was buried on Kageyama’s mid-back, but Kageyama didn’t sound very angry.

“Thank you, Kageyama. Really. Thank you.”

Kageyama unexpectedly pat Hinata’s head, then ruffled Hinata’s hair for a bit. “It’s no big deal. Just make sure you won’t be such a dumbass in Hokkaido.”

All respect and gratitude Hinata had for Kageyama went out of the window, like ‘whooosh’.

But Hinata said nothing and they ride their bicycle in silent.

“Tonight,” Kageyama broke the silence, “I’ll send you message on what you should bring to Hokkaido for five days.”

Hinata snickered, “Maybe we can just stop at your house and you can tell me what to bring so I can write it. You type really slow, Kageyama.”

Kageyama wobbled the bicycle so hard that Hinata was sure he’d fall if he didn’t hold on to Kageyama’s hips as the later roared like crazy.

When they finally stopped before Kageyama’s house, Hinata just realized one thing.

“So in which part of Hokkaido are we going to?”

“Kagejima.”

“What?”

“We’re going to an island a little northwest of Hokkaido, Kagejima.”

“I don’t know there’s such island in Hokkaido.”

“Well, it’s a private island. My big family has it for generations.”

When Hinata stepped inside Kageyama’s house, he just realized that maybe, just maybe, Kageyama was way richer than Hinata initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rather excited for this fic. I promise I have a point on why Kageyama wanted to go to Hokkaido in the first place, even without Hinata. 
> 
> In the end, I just want to write a side of Kageyama that no one else would know but Hinata. This happened a lot canonically, but I just have to add more.
> 
> Also, them being alone in unfamiliar place, yay. 
> 
> And, yeah, Kagejima (影島, Kage-island, LOL, it's translated to "Shadow Island") is fictional, but imagine them somewhere around Rebun and Rishiri Island, I guess.
> 
> With that being said, let me know what you think and thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hinata, have you ever been on a plane before?”

“Nope.”

“You’re not gonna vomit or anything, right? Well, there will be sick bag, but I prefer if you keep your breakfast inside you.”

“I won’t, Stupid Kageyama! W-well, at least I think I won’t…”

Kageyama ruffled Hinata hair as he pushed Hinata’s head down with his palm and Hinata laughed.

They were sitting side by side, waiting for their plane on Sendai Airport. Hinata’s eyes were red from lack of sleep because he had been checking his luggage for fifty times last night, but he was still so pumped up he could run around the runway outside and raced a plane or two, probably. He wore his best shorts—light brown, with big pockets—accompanied with that lion T-shirts Natsu got him for his fourteenth birthday and his usual pair of orange sneakers.

Next to him, Kageyama wore plain white T-shirts and jeans. Hinata had never seen Kageyama in jeans before, but, Man, everything sure looked good on someone with long legs like Kageyama. He brought dark blue jacket too, though he tied it on his waist instead of wearing it. When Hinata asked why Kageyama brought jacket, he frowned, “Plane’s air conditioner can get really cold sometime, so I bring this for extra precaution.”

Then Kageyama eyed Hinata in a way that made Hinata gulped.

“If you come crying and begging to me later to lend you my jacket, I will say no,” he clicked his tongue.

So the first thing Hinata did when they reached the airport, before he gave away his luggage for baggage, was to pull a thin jacket he brought to face Hokkaido’s possibly cold night.

Kageyama was definitely used to go to airports, because he walked straight to the waiting room, while Hinata commented on every single thing, from the number of _gaijin_ around to the number of planes outside.

“Kageyama.”

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

“Dumbass Hinata! You’ve been saying thank you for a million times since yesterday! I get it already! You’re welcome! Now please kindly shut up!”

“That is not ‘kindly’!”

But Hinata did shut up and opened his phone to send his mother one last message, because they would get on plane in less than ten minutes.

Hinata’s parents had been rather shocked when Hinata told them he was going to Hokkaido with Kageyama. Kageyama had gave Hinata his parents’ numbers and also the number of a man and his wife on Hokkaido, who would take care of Kageyama and Hinata for their stay. Hinata’s Dad made several calls that night and helped Hinata with the packing after fished out a dark red luggage.

When a lady in speaker finally announced that their plane landed, Hinata jumped to his feet and tug Kageyama to get in the plane as fast as possible.

Kageyama pouted and grunted. His “Geez, you’re like a kindergarten kid on trip” comment was as harsh as usual, but he was smiling when he followed Hinata, so Hinata smiled too.

*)*

Being in plane wasn’t so bad. Kageyama had to place his palm upon Hinata’s mouth because Hinata was apparently too noisy as they took off, but the rest of it was okay. Kageyama wore his jacket half an hour after flight started and slept, so Hinata followed him.

He woke up to Kageyama tapping his shoulder.

“We’re almost landing,” he said. “Also, you’re drooling.”

Kageyama was especially kind that day, when he helped Hinata with wiping his drool instead of mocking him.

When they got out of the plane, Hinata had a feeling that Kageyama was probably just as happy as he was with the trip to Hokkaido.

*)*

The man who picked up Kageyama and Hinata on the airport wore dress shirt despite the heat. He was carrying a paper with “Kageyama Tobio-sama” written on it, but he spotted Kageyama first and smiled.

“Welcome, Tobio-sama,” the old man with greying hair bowed to Kageyama. He was taller than Kageyama—and Kageyama was really tall—and looked like a butler in Hinata’s head. “And is this Hinata Shouyou-sama?”

“’Hinata’ is fine,” murmured Hinata awkwardly, because no one had ever called him with ‘sama’ before.

“You don’t have to be so formal and caring, Atsushi-san,” said Kageyama. “I’m not five anymore. Ah, also, Hinata, this is Atsushi. He’s the head of the ranch we’re going to.”

“… Ranch?” repeated Hinata.

“I’ll explain on the way,” brushed Kageyama off. “We still have to take ship to Kagejima.”

“O-okay.”

*)*

The ship Hinata boarded with Kageyama and Atsushi-san was small, but it looked expensive. Almost plain white, it had some sort of dining room inside and seating on its rear.

Kageyama stayed inside because he didn’t like the heat, but Hinata stayed outside and yelled at fishes he saw on their way.

When they finally arrived, the dock had big wooden plate with “Welcome to Kage-jima—Shadow Island” written on it, both in Kanji and English. Hinata wow-ed, almost forgot about his luggage, but Atsushi-san took care of everything.

They drove on a black SUV through meadows with hills on the distance. Hinata had saw big cows, some fluffy-looking sheep, and chicken houses on the distance, but they stopped at the largest building on the island that overlooked meadow full of horses.

The first thing Hinata said when they got off the SUV to Kageyama was, “Are you actually a prince instead of a king, Kageyama?”

Kageyama smacked his head, “Of course not, Dumbass! I just have a horse here.”

“Eh?”

“I did say that my big family own this island, but not my parents. They own almost everything here while my parents are more interested in city life. I just spent some summers here and I also have a horse, so there’s that.”

Hinata blinked, “You never told me you have a horse.”

“It’s not relevant to volleyball,” huffed Kageyama. “Come on, Atsushi-san will show us our room.”

Hinata trotted behind Kageyama, “We’re going to share a room?”

“Do you want your own room? There are plenty, but this island can be a little scary at night, so I don’t accept you barging into my room when you heard the sea making ruckus at night.”

“Sharing room is fine!” said Hinata right away. “I mean, the whole team shared the same room most of the team, so it’d be a luxury to use a room just for two.”

Kageyama made that half-smile and walked faster, so Hinata followed.

Their room had no beds since the house was Japanese style, but it was spacious and the _tatami_ made Hinata felt like home. He checked out the open bathing and yelled in excitement all the way to dining room, where Atsushi-san’s wife had cooked them seafood for lunch.

Hinata had planned to ask Kageyama to show him around after lunch, but after those delicious meal and the cool breeze of Hokkaido got into him, Hinata just felt sleepy. In the end, they rolled out their futon and Hinata fell asleep to the tinkling sound of wind chime outside their room, with Kageyama lied beside him on his T-shirts and boxer, already stripped out of his stiff-looking jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cat, who wants me to update soon.

Hinata slowly regained his consciousness, though he still felt like he was having an unbelievable, beautiful dream.

He was somewhere warm, not overly hot like Miyagi that very summer. He could hear the beach in the distance and there was a soft, cool wind ruffling his hair. A wind chime sang as it swayed by the wind somewhere near him and Hinata opened his eyes slowly to sleeping Kageyama.

Up close, Kageyama had a really pretty face for a boy, Hinata thought. He scooted closer as he yawned, wanting to see how long Kageyama’s eyelashes were. They were dark and pretty against his slightly tanned cheeks. His hair looked really soft too, so Hinata raised his hand and touched it. It was softer than Hinata imagined. It felt like cat fur. He ruffled it a little and Kageyama moved in his sleep, but stayed asleep. When Kageyama slept, he didn’t scowl, and he looked a little different from the usual Kageyama Hinata saw all the time.

Kageyama opened his eyes very, very slowly when Hinata kept stroking Kageyama’s soft hair.

“Huh? What? What time is it?” Kageyama blinked, but didn’t move anything but his eyes. He seemed to recognize Hinata’s hand on his hair but he didn’t seem to mind.

“I don’t know. Just before six, maybe? It’s summer, after all,” Hinata answered, smiling, and giving Kageyama’s hair a single ruffle before pulling his hand away.

“Oh,” Kageyama yawned and rubbed his eyes, possibly half-asleep judging from his voice. “I wonder whether we still have time to go around the island.”

“Why?” Hinata sat cross-legged, looking down at long, sprawled Kageyama in front of him.

“Huh? Because I want to show you the island, obviously,” Kageyama yawned once again and mirrored Hinata’s pose.

Hinata smiled, “Well, there’s still an hour or two before sunset, right? We can go ask Atsushi-san for the SUV if you wanted to show me the island.”

Kageyama stood up, wobbly on his long legs, “I’ve got better idea.”

*)*

After washing their face, Kageyama challenged Hinata to a race to a stable across the meadow, the one they could see from the house. Hinata had noticed that the number of horse on the meadow had decreased drastically, which was why he agreed to run across it.

Kageyama was as fast as usual. He sprinted faster and took lead because he had longer legs, but Hinata knew that Kageyama weighed a good ten kilos more than him, which meant he would need to use more power to move those long legs as he ran.

That was where Hinata took chance, because he was smaller and his stamina was better than Kageyama. They eventually ran side by side, Kageyama grinned, sweating and smirking at Hinata, and Hinata replied the snarky smile.

Sometime along the race, Hinata just focused to the sensation of Kageyama running beside him, how his feet pumped up speed, how he panted as he ran, how his hair pulled back by the wind. Then Hinata felt how the cool Hokkaido winds blow his face and how he was running in the middle of beautiful, green meadow on a really amazing summer. Hinata yelled to the sky, raised his hand and jumped.

Kageyama barked, “Dumbass! We’re still competing!”

But then Kageyama slowed down and Hinata sprinted up. They reached stable at the same time, panting and sweating like crazy.

At the prospect of taking bath in that gorgeous open bath he saw at the house, Hinata was glad he was sweating like crazy. He stood up from his seat, using his shirt to wipe his face, and looked at Kageyama. Kageyama pushed his hair back in an attempt to wipe his sweat, but the wetness made his hair stuck there, revealing a forehead Hinata didn’t get much chance to see. 

Hinata exhaled and felt cool Hokkaido wind ruffled his hair once again. Kageyama walked inside the stable with a ‘come on’ and Hinata followed him.

Hinata had never seen a stable before in real life, but the place was huge. Mostly out of wood, there was strong smell of grass and animal smell in the air. Some horses were standing, some sitting, and there was a pretty brown mother horse with her little white-and-brown foal. Hinata cooed at the little creature but Kageyama tugged his collar from behind.

“Don’t get to close to her and her baby. Mother horse can get very protective about her child. You definitely don’t want to get kicked,” grumbled Kageyama, leering down at Hinata.

Hinata pouted.

“I’ll ask Atsushi-san to bring her out tomorrow, so you can play with her foal if you wanted to.”

Hinata smiled and Kageyama groaned an inaudible ‘dumbass’ before walking further into the stable.

Hinata knew immediately which one was Kageyama’s horse when Kageyama’s steps slowed down. There were some heavy clicking steps from inside the chamber, then a glaringly white horse stuck its head out to meet Kageyama’s raised palm.

“Woah!” Hinata froze on his feet.

Horse was a big animal, even compared to tall person like Kageyama. Hinata could only watch as the really pretty white horse nudged Kageyama’s palm with its greyish nose, before reaching out even further to let Kageyama hugged its long, marble-like neck.

Never in Hinata’s life he thought he’d feel jealous to a horse.

But there he was, watching Kageyama made the softest smile as he pulled back from the white horse’s hug.

“I missed you too, Kai,” he chuckled, with a chuckle very unlike Kageyama, and leaned his forehead to the horse’s long neck.

They shared some more moments before Kageyama pulled back, “Ah! Hinata, come here. Let him become used to your smell.”

Hinata walked slowly towards Kageyama and the horse. Up close, the horse was so much taller—and prettier, fortunately. The horse’s white hair looked really soft. Hinata copied Kageyama’s palm-raising and the horse sniffed his palm. Its breath was hot and wet and Hinata giggled.

The horse finally put its nose to Hinata’s palm too and waved its white tail somewhere behind two gigantic hind legs.

“Oh, he likes you,” Kageyama chuckled.

“What’s his name?” Hinata asked, letting the horse sniffing his hair.

“Kaiser Tobio.”

“Pfff, that is so king-like, Kageyama.”

Kageyama didn’t have to smack Hinata, because Kaiser Tobio did the job just fine by landing his wet nose to Hinata’s exposed neck.

“Ahhh! Oh no!” Hinata wailed as Kaiser Tobio munched a little of his hair.

Kageyama laughed, “He really likes you. Don’t worry, I’ll help you with the washing later if you’re worried. Kaiser liked to chew me a lot too back then.”

Hinata just nodded. He and Kageyama had shared so many bathing sessions together on plenty of training camp that it wasn’t weird for them to clean themselves side by side, passing soap and shampoo as they talked about, as always, volleyball.

“Well, if Kaiser liked you, it’s going to make it easier,” Kageyama smirked as he opened the little gate to Kaiser’s chamber.

“Make what easier?” Hinata watched, stepped back so Kaiser could walk outside.

“I’ll show you this island on Kaiser’s back.”

“Eh?”

Hinata sounded his protest as Kageyama pulled black a black, heavy-looking saddle. Through Hinata’s ‘I don’t think I can do this kind of thing!’, he calmly put on some more rope stuffs around Kaiser’s head (later Hinata would learned it’s called ‘rein’), then brought the white horse outside.

“Do you or do you not want to see the island with me, Hinata?” Kageyama asked, hand holding Kaiser’s black rein.

Hinata stuttered, “W-well, o-of course I want to! B-but…”

“Do you trust me, Hinata?” Kageyama asked, wind blowing his black hair and Kaiser’s white mane.

Hinata nodded.

“Do you trust Kaiser?”

Hinata nodded again.

“We’re going to make sure you’re safe,” he patted the horse’s head, smiling in confidence. “Beside, you never ride horse before, right?”

Hinata gulped, but eventually nodded, “Alright. I-I’ll try to believe in you.”

“Don’t say ‘try’, Dumbass! Do believe in us!” barked Kageyama.

Though he was scowling, he climbed into Kaiser’s back easily and so naturally. Hinata figured Kageyama must had been doing that a million times before. Then he patted Kaiser’s neck and the horse lowered in all four.

“Come here,” Kageyama patted the space on the saddle, just a little in front of his hips.

Hinata scooted closer, shaky, and Kageyama gave Hinata his hand. Hinata took Kageyama hand and sat slowly.

“Moved your butts a little to the back, Dumbass,” said Kageyama in his ear.

Hinata shuffled on his seat until he felt Kageyama’s hard stomach and chest behind his back and head. “L-like this?”

“Yes. Now, do you want to try hold the rein or…?”

“N-no! I’m good! I’ll just h-hold on to the saddle.”

Kageyama chuckled and his torso bounced against Hinata’s back, his deep voice reverberating into Hinata’s body, “Okay. Hold on tight, okay?”

Kaiser stood straight in all four once again and started to walk slowly.

It felt weird to be on something that had four legs. Hinata was bounced every time Kaiser stepped, but after a while, he started to enjoy the rhythm. The meadow looked different from this height, a height that even Kageyama who was really tall couldn’t see alone. It felt like using some sort of magic ladder, even though Hinata could still feel the grassy ground through Kaiser’s nail against it.

The cool Hokkaido wind blew and Kaiser picked up speed.

After a while, Hinata was brave enough to close his eyes, feeling safe on Kaiser’s back, with his own back pressing against Kageyama.

Kageyama showed Hinata the place where all the cows sleep and where they were milked. He showed Hinata where the chicken would go roam free on the day too. There was scary silo on the hill, some jungle with river inside it, then to the highest point on the island, a cliff at the top of the hill. They reached it just in time for sunset thanks to Kageyama’s amazing riding skill and Kaiser’s skillful legs.

Hinata sat there on Kaiser’s back, pressed to Kageyama on that saddle, and watched the sun kissed the reddening sea on the horizon. Wind was blowing even wilder on that cliff and Hinata had hard time opening his eyes, but he was sure he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

As they waited for Kaiser to regain some power before walking down the hill, Hinata exhaled and made an attempt to run around to see Kageyama. It was harder since Kageyama was too close to him, but Hinata managed to see Kageyama’s face.

“Kageyama.”

“Mm?”

“Thank you. Again. Really, thank you. Also, please don’t smack me for thanking you again.”

Kageyama chuckled again and his little laughter sent tiny shivers to Hinata’s back, “Yeah, I kind of get it. Don’t worry.”

They raced back to the stable before dark fully approached. 

Even though Hinata initially rejected the idea of riding a very tall creature whom he just met for five minutes, now he wished the stable was farther, so could kept trotting on Kaiser’s warm, strong back while having his back against Kageyama, his arms around him as he controlled Kaiser’s direction through the reins.

And it was just the first evening on Kagejima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it on this chapter just yet, but Kaiser Tobio here is a white Arabian horse. (Google the pictures. Arabian is just gorgeous.)
> 
> Also, I never have any horse and my knowledge about horse farming mostly comes from horse race manga and Sims 3, so if you saw something that needed to be corrected, please kindly let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
